HomeRun
by NarcolepticBard
Summary: Tras mudarse con Elsen y Zacharie, Batter empieza a sentirse atrapado en los encantos de Vader Eloha, una mujer misteriosa que lo llevará a la perdición. Batter tendrá que decidir entre poner fin a esa pesadilla o cargar con una responsabilidad no querida. / AU / Algo de Batterie
1. Chapter 1

Elsen se recostó en la barandilla del balcón para mirar el horizonte. El mar parecía tranquilo y la ciudad seguía su monótono transcurso. Esa hora entre las 12 y la 1 del mediodía le gustaba de sobremanera, ya que era una de las pocas horas libres que tenía y que podía estar en casa. Miró el paquete de tabaco que tenía al lado de un cenicero en la mesa del balcón. Hace ya una semana que había dejado de fumar pero de vez en cuando, sentía ansiedad por volver a llevarse un cigarrillo en la boca. Uno solo no haría daño, ¿verdad? De repente, el timbre sonó y Elsen se olvidó del tabaco por un momento. Fuera estaban dos hombres: uno alto, con una gorra de baseball y vestido de blanco y uno más bajito, de pelo oscuro, un jersey de lana y llevando una máscara rarísima que parecía la cara de una rana.

- Hola Elsen, ¿se puede?- dijo el más alto de los dos, arrastrando un par de maletas bastante grandes y con una bolsa bajo cada brazo.  
- ¡C-claro que se puede...!- Elsen esbozó una sonrisa al ver que era su mejor amigo Batter, que conoció en la Universidad. Se molestó en llevarle las cosas, pero Batter rechazó la ayuda.- ¿qué...qué haces por aquí? ¿No vivías en un piso con alguien más?  
- Verás...- dijo Batter, sentándose en el sofá del comedor seguido por el hombre de la máscara- es que resulta que el casero, Dedan, se enteró del trabajo de Zacharie- y dicho esto, señaló al de la máscara-  
- ¿Y... de qué trabaja?  
- Vendo droga. Tengo de todo tipo, solo basta en preguntar- Zacharie respondió por él.- Todo cosecha propia, excelente calidad.  
- Dedan descubrió toda la plantación de marihuana y el laboratorio para la fabricación de metanfetamina.  
- Batter... esto suena peligroso, ¿estás seguro de que estás a salvo con este hombre?  
- Sé defenderme por mí mismo.  
- Somos inseparables- añadió Zacharie, empezando a liar un porro- ¿quieres?- dijo mientras miraba a Elsen.  
- ¿¡Eh..!? Pero...yo dejé de fumar... hace una semana... ¿y cómo que inseparables?  
- Nos conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón. Ha sido siempre un anexo a mi persona.  
- Pero siendo como eres... ¿le has dicho que las drogas son malas?  
- No puedo hacer mucho con alguien que esnifaba rotuladores a los tres años.

Un silencio denso inundó el comedor. Solo el ruido de la calle lo rompía. Finalmente Batter se levantó y miró alrededor.

- Si no te importa, voy a quedarme aquí. Espero que no sea mucha molestia. Especialmente Zacharie.  
- ¡Para nada! Te debía una igualmente cuando me sacaste del antiguo trabajo... era horrible...  
- ¿De qué trabajas ahora?  
- Estoy haciendo de secretario... me hace sentir muy satisfecho conmigo mismo... me siento productivo... A ti parece ser que te cogieron en el equipo nacional de baseball.  
- Así es.

Y otra vez ese silencio incómodo. Batter se giró hacia sus cosas y se dispuso a acomodarse. Zacharie hizo lo mismo, sólo que se adueñó de un rincón del comedor vacío. Elsen no sabía qué hacer. Quería dar un mejor alojamiento a sus huéspedes pero al ver que cada uno se acomodó como quisieron, no intervino. Pronto lo tuvieron instalado todo y Elsen decidió celebrarlo cocinando una de sus mejores tartas, bien azucaradas como a él le gustaban. Mientras estaba en la cocina, vio que Zacharie estaba detrás de él mirando lo que hacía a través de la máscara. Elsen se llevó un buen susto, emitiendo un sonido parecido al „hhh", pero Zacharie no se movió.

- ¿Quieres algo...? Puedes ayudarme... si te apetece, claro...uh... y si no es molestia.  
- Aquí estoy, para ayudar a la gente. O eso es lo que dice el que está escribiendo este fanfiction... que estoy aquí para ayudar.  
- ¿¡Pero qué burradas dices...!?  
- Zacharie dice que esto es una historia hecha por un fan llamado el Marionetista sobre un juego llamado OFF de Mortis Ghost. Está tan empeñado en eso que lo dice hasta cuando está sobrio y empiezo a dudar si realmente es mentira- dijo Batter sacando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.  
- También sabe lo que hacemos y dejamos de hacer y también lo que haremos de aquí un rato. El Marionetista lo ve todo- añadió, sonriendo detrás de la máscara  
- Batter, tu amigo no me termina de convencer... me da miedo y dice cosas como si estuviera poseído...  
- Pues habrá que purificar.- dijo Batter, yendo a por su mochila, dispuesto a acabar con la absurdez y así tranquilizar a su anfitrión.  
- ¡No, espera! ¡El bate no!- Zacharie desapareció de la cocina y así Elsen pudo respirar tranquilo.

La comida y la tarta estaban listas. Elsen había aprendido a cocinar por su cuenta debido a que siempre ha vivido solo. Alguna vez cuando fueron más jóvenes, Elsen había cocinado para Batter y luego habían ido juntos hacia sus facultades, que estaban prácticamente casi al lado. La cocina de Elsen siempre tenía un sabor dulce, aunque lo que haya cocinado fuera algo normalmente salado. Se entretuvieron los tres mirando la televisión cuando finalmente Elsen se dio cuenta de la hora.

- Chicos, tengo que irme o...uh... mi jefe se va a enfadar...y me despedirá... y...- empezó a temblar y a hiperventilar y Batter fue corriendo a buscar sus cosas.  
- Te voy a llevar. No pienso permitir que tu jefe te despida- dijo Batter, empujándolo por la puerta y despidiéndose de Zacharie con la mano.

Zacharie solo sonrió y cuando se hubo asegurado de que no había nadie más en casa, fue a su mochila y empezó a sacar bates y túnicas, montándose así una cabaña en el comedor con cojines y luces de Navidad. Se estiró en los cojines y abrió su portátil para poner la dirección de su tienda on-line. No había pedidos nuevos. Desde que Dedan los había echado del piso, había empezado a sacar partido a la tienda online que había abierto. Vendía todo tipo de cosas, concretamente aparatos anti estrés, incienso, bates de baseball y túnicas hechas por él, además de dulces caseros enérgicos llamados "tiquetes de la suerte" y "Jokers" y cosas para el consumo de droga. "Tendré que repartir publicidad de esto" pensó mientras se sacaba la máscara y fumaba el porro que había liado antes sin preocuparle el olor que dejara después.

Batter había llegado a tiempo para dejar a Elsen, pero no le apetecía demasiado volver a casa. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, quizás esperando encontrar algún libro para entretenerse, aunque no fuera mucho de leer. Nada más entrar, ya le pidieron que no hiciera ruido. "Pero si tampoco he hecho tanto ruido" pensó Batter. El silencio de la biblioteca podía volver loco a cualquiera: los lectores casi que tenían que pasar las páginas con pinzas con tal de que no les llamaran la atención. Había estanterías de verdad, cuyos libros eran delicados y se les caían las páginas, y estanterías de mentira, que si se les caían las páginas a los libros no importaba. Batter buscó entre los libros algo de su interés, pero no era especialmente un libro lo que le llamó la atención. Al otro lado de la estantería había una mujer de tez morena, aunque con el pelo largo, rubio y ondulado. Una mujer hermosa, a su parecer. Sintió la necesidad de decirle algo pero se acordó de la advertencia de los bibliotecarios: se prohibe hacer cualquier tipo de ruido en todo el recinto de la biblioteca. Salió de allí sin haberle dirigido la palabra.

Elsen salió de la oficina y antes de irse con Batter decidió comprar la cena. Una vez se reencontraron, volvieron a casa. Batter le contó lo de la mujer de la biblioteca y le preguntó a Elsen si le sonaba de algo.

- Es Vader Eloha...uhh... la Reina la llaman muchos... cada día está pasea por el parque al lado del Río de Plástico y luego va a la Biblioteca... es una mujer de comportamiento extraño... creo que mi jefe la conoce.  
- ¿Sobre qué hora pasa por el parque?  
- Sobre las cuatro... no se está mucho si no encuentra algo interesante. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
- Me gusta investigar el comportamiento anormal de la gente. No, en realidad tengo mis motivos. Ya te lo contaré.

Una vez en casa, encontraron a Zacharie tirado en el sofá con algo en el regazo. Elsen olió el aire y corrió a abrir las ventanas por el olor a marihuana concentrado. Batter se sentó a su lado y observó que su compañero estaba acariciando el lomo de un gato.

- ¿Otro gato?  
- ¿Qué...?- empezó Elsen, alarmándose- ¡soy alérgico a los gatos...! ¡No podemos tener uno!  
- Oh vamos- Zacharie se había cambiado de máscara- estaba solo afuera y tenía frío, ¡tenía que quedármelo!  
- Zacharie, ya sabes qué pasó con Valerie. No te veo lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de otro gato.  
- ¿Valerie...?  
- Valerie era un gato que tuve en el antiguo piso- empezó explicando Zacharie- murió de causas desconocidas.  
- Rompió por error una bolsa de metanfetamina y se la comió- continuó Batter- No era mi responsabilidad, así que podría decirse que fue la culpa suya- señaló a Zacharie.  
- Eso...¡es horrible!- exclamó Elsen- pobre animal... aunque alejamelo, por favor...  
- Será mi compañero felino. Lo llamaré Pablo.  
- ¿Qué clase de nombre es Pablo...?  
- Un nombre. ¿Qué hay de cena?

Durante la cena, Zacharie y Elsen conversaban sobre gatos mientras Batter seguía pensando en aquella mujer. Tenía que haber alguna forma de acercársele como fuera. Elsen le había contado que, según sus compañeros de trabajo, el recorrido que trazaba era primero el centro comercial, el parque, la biblioteca, la estación de ferrocarril y la fabrica de azúcar, luego volvía a casa. Lo tenía más que decidido: mañana la encontraría fuera como fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Los rayos de rol se filtraban por las cortinas de la habitación de Elsen. Era un lugar sin duda acogedor, sin ropa tirada por el suelo, los libros de las estanterías clasificados por orden alfabético y el escritorio completamente limpio. Elsen era algo maniático de la limpieza, y cualquier cosa que viera fuera de lugar se apresuraba a ponerla a puesto. Batter se despertó primero y miró la hora: las 8 y tres minutos de la mañana. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y vio que Elsen aún no se había levantado, cosa muy rara en él ya que siempre era el que madrugaba. Se levantó y se puso las zapatillas, dirigiéndose al comedor a ver si su otro compañero se había despertado.

Zacharie se había dormido en su cabaña del rincón del comedor, con la máscara puesta y el portátil encima del estómago. Batter se fijó en que ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, simplemente había tirado el jersey y los pantalones por el suelo. La visión le trajo recuerdos del verano pasado, cuando aún vivían juntos en aquel ático y la brisa marina entraba cada mañana para acariciarles el rostro y despertarlos con suavidad. Entonces Zacharie le pasaría una mano por los hombros, acercándolo a sí y le rozaría la mejilla y los párpados con los labios, dejándole algún que otro pico. Eran buenos tiempos, sin duda, pero aquello era una fase que ya habían terminado de superar, al menos por parte de Batter. Con sigilo y vigilando de no despertarlo, le quitó la máscara a Zacharie y la dejó a su lado, lo arropó con la manta del sofá y volvió a su habitación a por sus cosas de ducha.

Dejó que el agua caliente terminara de quitarle el sueño del rostro y lo relajara. Hoy sería el día en que le diría algo a Vader Eloha, o la Reina como la llamó Elsen, pero para hacerlo tenía que tener en cuenta su recorrido. "Veamos..." murmuró para sí "El recorrido va desde el centro comercial, pasando por el parque, la biblioteca y finalmente visita la fábrica de azúcar pasando por la estación de ferrocarril..." calculó mentalmente sobre qué hora estaría en cada lugar, contando que se la encontró en la biblioteca acerca de las seis de la tarde y que estaba por el parque alrededor de las cuatro.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que acababa de entrar en el baño y, seguidamente, apartó la cortina de la ducha y se metió dentro. Batter se giró de un sobresalto para encontrar a su compañero sin máscara y completamente desnudo. Antes no le importaba que Zacharie se metiera en la ducha con él pero ahora hasta llegaba a ser incómodo.

- Zacharie, ya hemos hablado sobre eso.- dijo Batter, sin mirarlo a la cara.  
- ¿Hablar el qué, amigo mío?  
- Lo de ducharnos juntos. Pensé que ya estaba olvidado.  
- Lo sé- dijo Zacharie metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua y después menear la cabeza para quitarse los mechones mojados de la cara- pero es una buena forma de ahorrar agua y que Elsen no tenga que pagar más facturas de la cuenta.  
- Le dije que pagaría mis gastos. Ahora necesito espacio.  
- Entonces para que no tengas que pagar tú más de la cuenta.

Batter cerró el grifo y se giró para mirarle. Zacharie no era tan alto ni atlético como él pero tenían mas o menos la misma edad. Debido a su pelo y tez oscuros tenía un aire a hispánico, aunque en realidad venía del sur de Francia. Tenía los rojos enrojecidos y una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, lo cual hizo que Batter, por lástima, se rindiera y lo dejara ducharse con él de nuevo. Pensándolo bien, sería una buena forma de evitar que termine inundando el baño como hacía desde que lo dejaron. Elsen entró al baño a por ropa limpia y soltó un gritito al ver que estaban los otros dos en la ducha.

- Pero Batter... ¡si puedes usar el baño de mi dormitorio!- soltó, tapándose los ojos con las manos.  
- Pensaba que sería una molestia o una invasión de privacidad- dijo Batter, apartándose de Zacharie. Elsen se atrevió a destaparse los ojos para recoger su ropa y cuando se disponía a salir, Zacharie salió de la ducha.  
- ¿Dónde están las toallas, amigo mío?  
- ¡En el armario de debajo del lavabo!- gritó Elsen, saliendo corriendo del baño y volviendo a dejarlos a solas. Batter aprovechó para salir también y vestirse.  
- ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?- le preguntó Zacharie mientras sacaba un par de toallas del armario de debajo del lavabo- Ayer por la noche me hicieron un pedido y tengo que ir a entregarlo, ¿te importa si te acompaño?

Batter asintió. El hecho de que Zacharie fuera con él podría ser el encubrimiento perfecto para acercarse a la Reina. Aprovecharía la mañana para llevar a Zacharie a donde fuera y comerían fuera. Al menos, Elsen estaría tranquilo por el resto de la mañana.

- Perfecto- dijo finalmente- necesito ir a mirar cuatro cosas al centro comercial, si te apetece podemos comer allí. Por la tarde iremos al parque, me apetece entrenar un poco.  
- Me gusta el plan.- Zacharie sonrió y salió al comedor, inundado por un dulce olor a gofres. Elsen estaba sentado y movía una pierna de forma nerviosa mientras desayunaba y leía el periódico. Levantó la mirada cuando sus dos compañeros de piso aparecieron en el comedor y sonrió nerviosamente.

- Siento la intrusión antes... ¡de verdad lo siento!  
- No fue nada, de verdad.- intentó calmarlo Batter.

- Por cierto... no quiero pensar mal pero... hhh...- Elsen no sabía como preguntarles acerca de la situación presenciada recientemente. Batter respondió por él.  
- Zacharie y yo fuimos pareja durante dos años. Las cosas no parecían ir bien y quedamos como mejores amigos el verano pasado. Aún después de haber cortado, los costumbres son costumbres.

Elsen desvió la mirada. No sabía nada de aquello, aún cuando Batter le había estado contando todo sobre su vida. Recordó que en otoño le dijo que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero aún así no dijo nada más para no preocuparle. El resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio por parte de los tres hombres, solo con las noticias de la mañana de fondo. Elsen se levantó y fue a vestirse para trabajar y Batter y Zacharie fueron a por el coche.

Seguían en silencio durante el trayecto hacia el centro comercial hasta que a Zacharie le dio por poner la radio. A Batter le gustaba poner sus CD de Electro-swing en el coche cuando iba solo pero cuando iba acompañado, dejaba decidir al otro el tipo de música. Zacharie sintonizó una cadena de 24 horas de música, cuyas canciones eran repetitivas y cada día sonaban las mismas pero en diferente orden. Batter sabía que aún había cierta tensión desde que lo dejaron y quedaron como amigos, hasta había pensado en mudarse solo pero luego recordó que Zacharie no tenía a nadie más y decidió hacerle compañía. En la radio empezó a sonar una canción diferente y ambos la conocían muy bien. Aquella introducción electrónica pareció sacar a Zacharie de su su mundo, levantó la cabeza y miró a Batter.

_It took a spark and my heart was energized  
Electrocute like a hot live wire  
I looked away cause her eyes will hypnotize  
An attitude that can start a fire_

_Baby your love's a phenomena  
Tower of love rising higher higher  
Gotta g-get a thermometer  
Running a fever like I'm on fire_

No, no podía ser. La canción que Batter había tratado de olvidar durante mucho tiempo. Ya la tenía metida en un baúl con cerrojo y ahora este baúl se había abierto de nuevo, trayéndole recuerdos de hace dos años. Zacharie se puso a tararear en voz baja la canción y Batter intentó concentrarse en la carretera.

_Baby it's a miracle  
Something more than physical  
Flow of attraction  
Refraction tonight!_

No había manera. Batter estaba luchando por estar atento al volante aunque su cabeza estuviera inundada por aquellas imágenes de hace dos años, después de haber pasado el día juntos en el parque de atracciones y regresar a casa ya de noche.

_Running with the devil  
Hot like heavy metal  
Power me like a BATTERY!  
I'm flying like an eagle  
Sharper than a needle  
Charge me up cause I need your love!_

El estribillo de la canción lo sacó de sus casillas y dio un golpe de volante, saltándose un semáforo en rojo y cortándole el paso a otro coche. Batter era un conductor paciente, siempre respetando las normas de circulación y nunca aceleraba más de la cuenta, aunque en aquel momento, estaba yendo más rápido de lo normal. Zacharie paró de cantar y lo miró horrorizado.

- ¡Para, nos vas a matar!

_Let's get Higher Higher  
Your love's like a Battery  
Let's get Higher Higher..._

Batter apagó la radio bruscamente y dio un frenazo tan fuerte que ambos se levantaron del asiento. Zacharie se había agarrado a los lados de su asiento, como un gato, y el corazón le iba a mil. Batter habría jurado que se había vuelto sobrio de golpe.

- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces!?- Zacharie enmudeció de golpe y suspiró- pensé que tus dotes de conductor eran excelentes, amigo mío.  
- No lo has oído, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Batter, el otro asintió-. Era nuestra canción.  
- Una canción bonita, a mi parecer.  
- No, no lo es. Había logrado olvidarla después de dejarlo y ahora vuelve a aparecer en mi vida justamente después de lo de la ducha de esta mañana.- Batter había logrado calmarse, pero aún le quedaba algo de tensión. Zacharie lo cogió por los hombros y lo miró fijamente desde detrás de la máscara. Batter bajó la mirada-. Lo siento.

Zacharie metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y le ofreció un cigarrillo, pero no lo aceptó. Batter dejó a su compañero delante de la oficina de correos y se fue hacia el centro comercial. "Ya sabe dónde estoy" dijo para sí mismo. Aprovechó para hacer la compra de la semana y mirar cuatro cosas de ropa y unas deportivas nuevas. Estaba agobiado. Le agobiaba el lugar, le agobiaba la gente, le agobiaban los niños que corrían por los pasillos y lo empujaban. Las madres ni se dignaban a disculparse.

Se sentó en una terraza del centro y pidió una cerveza. No era una persona de beber alcohol pero esta vez lo necesitaba. Quería dejar de pensar en lo que ha sucedido y centrarse en encontrar a la Reina, aunque pensó que quizás era demasiado temprano. Miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba: no eran ni las doce aún. Debió dejar a Zacharie en correos a algo así de las diez y aún no estaba allí, pero si estuviera en el centro, lo hubiese llamado. Era todo un caos en su cabeza y no quería pensar en ello. Se levantó, pagó la cerveza y se dirigió a los baños. Zacharie estaba mirando fijamente la puerta del baño de minusválidos con una calculadora en la mano. Estaba tan concentrado con sus números que no vio a Batter llegar, por lo que pegó un salto cuando este se acercó por detrás.

- ¡Amigo mío! Menudo susto me has dado.- le sonrió detrás de la máscara.  
- ¿Dónde estabas? Hace dos horas que te dejé en correos.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me he visto metido en un buen lío y me estoy aprovechando.  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo con una calculadora frente los baños?  
- Verás, cuando salí de correos y llegué aquí tuve una urgencia. Los baños de arriba estaban en mantenimiento, así que tuve que bajar a estos. Me he encontrado con esto, escucha- acercó a Batter a la puerta para que escuchara una pareja dándose muestras de amor- y si calculamos que deben llevar aquí como media hora, que son 30 minutos... más el porcentaje de ganas que tengo que usar el baño...  
- Zacharie- Batter lo miró escéptico- ¿no les irás a cobrar por...?  
- Claro que sí, mi querido amigo. Esas cosas se hacen en casa.

Cuando la pareja salió, Batter se fue de allí, evitando así que le asociaran con el loco de la máscara. A medio camino, Zacharie se unió a él con un par de billetes en la mano.

- Habrán aprendido la lección- dijo este último, mirando triunfante a su compañero.  
- Desde luego, eres un tipo raro.- afirmó Batter. De repente se detuvo y Zacharie chocó con él.

Vader Eloha estaba sentada en un banco del centro comercial, leyendo un libro y tomando un batido. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y vestía una blusa y una falda blancas que brillaban bajo la luz como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo. Batter se quedó mirándola un buen rato para después coger a Zacharie y alejarse de ella. Quería decirle algo, pero no sabía como y Zacharie sobraba. Quería estar a solas con ella. Se sentó en un banco algo más alejado y suspiró. Zacharie se dejó caer a su lado y lo miró mientras rebuscaba en su mochila.

- ¿Es la mujer de tus sueños, querido Batter?  
- Sí- asintió Batter, aún embobado por su belleza; luego miró a su compañero- ¿buscas algo?

De la mochila saltó el gato de Zacharie y huyó como una bala. Batter fue tras él, seguido por el dueño que hacía un sobreesfuerzo para atraparlos. Batter se lanzó encima del gato y lo atrapó justo cuando se disponía a saltar, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Vader Eloha se levantó de golpe y se acercó a él.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?- dijo tendiéndole la mano al hombre para que se levantara. Batter dudó sobre si cogérsela o no, pero al final se decantó por el sí.  
- Muchas gracias...- dijo Batter, girándose a Zacharie- la próxima vez haz el favor de dejar a tu maldito gato a la calle.  
- Oh, ¿era vuestro, entonces?- preguntó la mujer, sonriendo.- tened más cuidado la próxima vez.- Y dicho esto, recogió su libro, tiró el vaso vacío en una papelera y se dispuso a marcharse. Batter la detuvo.  
- ¡Espera!- dijo-. No me has dicho cómo te llamas.  
- Vader Eloha- sonrió- ¿y tú?  
- Batter.


End file.
